Marvel X-factor
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Erick frost puts a team of young mutants together to help deal with new dangers not even the X-women can handle after Magneta attack at Washington, D.C. and Trask failure after Russia now This team are ready for action and they are X-Factor
1. Starting days part one

white belly T-shirtNote this story takes place in the same universe to my x-women story for my marvel project

Part one starting days

We are shown at Washington D.C. where at a Bar a man in a white suit and short blond hair and blue eyes and white skin is talking to someone who is working for the President and showing files of Magneta fight at Washington a few days back

As you know Mr Frost that The President is wide awake and worry about what Magneta has done she said and after freeing those captured mutants from Trask back in Russia we know have to set up Project X-Factor she said

Don't worry Mrs Markson I know what needs to be done said Frost as he looked at the file of eatch mutant

As Frost looked at the files well drinking some beer he found one picture of a Mutant he liked one with a staff and playing cards and with a black sun hat

Who is this one ? asked Frost showing the picture to Mrs Markson

Oh her well her name is Rina Le Beau she goes by two names Spade Ace and Gambit but she kind of a thief when it comes to money but I don't think she be a good idea for Project X-factor

I think she might work smiled Frost

Later we are shown at new Orleans at a fancy Apartment three cats are sleeping than the doors open and a young woman in her mid 20's with purple eyes long brown heir long Cargo pants a white tank top over her jacket

Hey Eevee Jolteon and Espeon miss Me ? she asked oh mummy got some of that cat food you like she said and put her shoping bag down and went to get a can opener than she felt something was not right and got one of her playing cards from her left pocket witch was the joker

Nice said a voice you somehow knew I was in the room he said than the person shown him self to be Frost who was drinking Rina Bottle of wine

Hey that's my Wine said Rina I was saving that for a good Friday night she said as she put her card pack in her pocket

And knowing you that this wine might of been stolen joked Frost as he pore it in to a cup and started to drink it

What do you want ? asked Rina your not part of my mothers Thieves Guild are you ? she asked I saved her ass out of the fire before she said

Oh no I am not part of the Thieves Guild smiled Frost I am here to offer you a job he said as he put his cup down

What kind of job ? asked Rina as she looked at Frost Puzzled

A part of project X-Factor he said right now we are facing a new foe and the X-women wont be able to handle the ongoing dangers of a new world he said

Okay I'm in said Rina only if my cats come with me ? she asked

Lady you got it smiled Frost and pack your belongings its going to be a long trip he said

Later at new York where a young teen was helping his mum fixing a pipe in the house by using his fire powers

Good job boy said His mum its good to know that your powers can work for some good use she said

Hey no problem Mum said The boy than they here a knock on the door his mother goes to answer it and they open it and its Frost waiting for theme

Mrs Jones hello my name is Erick frost he said I would like to see your boy Alex Jones he said

What happened ? asked his Mum if that Kid got my boy in trouble aging than he did nothing

No I am not from school said Erick frost I want you son to join my project he said a team for mutants he said

Than Alex mother drop her tea mug but Erick got it just in time with out any of the tea spilling on his hand

Later in the living room they are talking

And you see your Son will be tought in one of are classes he said and we will pay for his living and tech him he said

Well this seems crazy said Alex mother My boy wanted to go to Xavier school when his powers kicked in but he never wanted to go she said he just worry about me she said after my husband left us she said

I'm ready said Alex as he showed up with a gym bag of his stuff and a laptop case around him its time to show People like Trask and Stryker that prejudice is wrong and show theme what Firestar can do he said

You sure Alex ? asked His mum as she went up to him

I am sure said Alex Xavier wont do what needs to be done but maybe This Erick frost guy can do what she cant do he said

Lets go than child smiled Erick frost and he comes with him he smiled to his mother as he left in his car and wave to her good buy and she did the same

Than we are shown at a Coney Island Freak show where at the trailer parks was a Wolf/Teen kid eating some KFC well reading a book on wolfs

Hey kid the boss wants you back in he freak show at 10 said one of the staff nembers

Yeah yeah he said as he was eating his chicken buger

Than Erick frost shows up with a black case and some chicken nuggets

Hello Rari Sinclair said Erick I've been told you like chicken he said

I will save that for later he said so what do you want ? he asked

I want you to join my team he said right now we are facing a new danger and we need all the help we can get he said

And what if I say no ? he asked

Than you be still here being mock and pick on by people for being a wolf mutant he said

Okay I'm in said Rari but I don't want anyone else making fun of me he said

You got it kid smiled Erick as he got up from his chair to sake hands with Erick frost

Later we are shown at India where a young Indian girl in her pre-teenaged years shot black hair brown eyes medium skin golden necklace around her neck a tiny red dot on her fourhead and a lavender skirt with dark blue borders and a white T-shirt and was bearfoot and hated to where shoes

The young girl was fixing some old Sentinal stuff that trask left some time ago

What secrets are inside you she ? asked her self as she was eating some food

Than the doors opend and Erick Frost shows up

Hello Child said Erick Frost you must be Sati Messua nicknamed Forge by your friends and family ? he asked

Yeah I know said Sati my dad knows I'm a mutant and says its not a big deal she said but hey once your a girl like me you can do a lot of things with tech and stuff she said

Than Erick Looked down to see the child was Bearfoot

I see you don't like wearing shoes ? he asked

I don't like Shoes Sati said they just feel to in you know I like to feel my feet on the ground not inside she said

I see said Erick as he looked at her work table and saw old sentainel stuff

I see you like getting some old Sentainel stuff ? he asked as he looked at her stuff

Yeah I like all kind of things she said anything I find I like to keep for my workshop she said my dad gave me his after the owner left she said

I see he said how would you like to be something bigger ? Erick asked I kid with gift like yours would be a good ace card to the team he said would would you say ? he asked

If you give me my own lab and my own tv with Blu-ray player I say yes smiled Sati as she sake hands with Erick

Than we are shown at a juvenile detention center in Chicago where Erick is being shown by one of the staff nembers in The room where they keep the juvenile kids in

So you keep him lock up like a animal ? asked Erick frost as he looked around

Have to said one of the staff nembers his mutant power would destroy everything electric in the Detention center he said than open the door to see a older teen with metal gloves around his arms sitting in his cell well looking at the floor

I'll leave you two to talk the Staff nember said and he closed the door and Erick goes up to talk to him

Nina Ashida ? asked Erick as he walked up to him

Yeah ? asked Nina as he looked up to see Erick look if your that shop owner boss who thinks I stole that Big sceen tv I never did it he said

Its okay child I am not a shop owner said Erick I am someone who is putting a team together

What kind of team ? asked Nina as he looked a little confused

One that will work out well said Erick

Later we are shown at a base in the froest where the team are together and talking

Okay so why are we being set up like this ? asked Rina as she was holding her cats in their box

Easy said a Voice as the doors opend and Erick Frost shows up

So what do you want with us and what's this team you are forming ? asked Rari Sinclair

To help deal with mutants and Humans said Erick look if you reanmber Magneta attacked Washington D.C. and left everyone wide awake and worry and after Trask with the Sentainels back in Russia they aske me to form this team together you got to picks one stay with me and I can help or go back to your old lifes he said but I will let you deside

I'm in said Rina

Me two said Nina

And me said Rari

and me said Sati

And me said Alex

Thank you smiled Erick frost and welcome to the X-Factor he said with a grin

End of part one


	2. Starting days part two

Starting days part two

We are shown at The base where the new Team X-factor are setting up shop at their new home

Well at one of the rooms Nina and Alex are trying to watch tv on the big sceen but all the shows ware in static

Dude I Tought Frost said we had a satellite dish said Nina as he tried to see what shows was on

Maybe we need to set everything up first said Alex

Than Sati comes in carrying spare parts of Sentinel parts in to the room

Hey Sati said Alex your good with tech right ? he asked

Yes replied Sati that's why the kids in my school nick named me Forge she said

Cant you I don't know set up a Satellite or something to send in to orbit so we can watch tv ? Alex asked I want to watch something he said

Well I can try and set up a Satellite but if I did it , illegally than we might of a problem she said

Oh nevermind said Alex as he put his hand over his face

Later at Erick frost office he is setting up his office and sets up his computer up as well and finds out he dose not have internet yet

I really need to update this base said Erick frost as he looked around

Later At New York the market a man in a black hoodie was talking with a Man in a black jacket

So do you have it ? he asked as he looked around

Yeah I do smiled the black hoodie man holding the USB stick out to give it to him

Good said the man you really helped well he said

No problem the man said as his skin turn black and had red hair and a white/Black suit

This new team wont know what hit theme he said as he turn to Erick frost

Later at the Base After a long day Erick and the others are having take out for dinner well the cooker was being fixed and was pizza and fries

Man this is so good said Gambit as she took a bite of her pizza

You said it replied Alex

Don't get to use to it said Erick once we get the cooker fixed its eating more deferent meals he said

Well we know that said Rari as he was eating his chicken pizza

Later outside the base the red hired man changed in to Gambit and went to the door to scan her D.N,A code

Name Gambit Mutant allowed said the computer and the doors open and He goes in

Later As Nina and Forge helped by putting the pizza boxes away and started to wash up the dishes

Well Alex and the rest of the name are picking code names

I don't get why we need code names ? asked Rina I mean it sounds like something from a old 80's comic you read as a kid she said

Well with Xavier school they picked code names for their students so we will do the same explaned Erick so pick your names he said

I am going to go for Gambit said Rina I have been known to gamble some time to time and I have been nick name for it as well she said as she was petting her cat Jolten on the head

I am going to go for Fire star said Alex as he shown up with Forge I always liked that name he said

I think I will go with the name wolfsbane said Ran I always had a wild side he said

I will go with the name Surge I always did have a power rush he said

Well its desided than smiled Erick we got are code names he said

Sweet said Alex so what is the Name of the team ? he asked

X-factor smiled Erick frost

Wait that's a talent show said Gambit can we use the same name

Well we can said Erick frost anyway we wont get in to that much trouble for copying a name he said

Anyway what will we are first mission ? asked Alex

Soon said Erick it will take time he said right now I think it will be good to have a early night he said

Oh really ? asked Gambit the night is still young and a young card player like my self needs some night out she said with a grin

Than the lights came off and everyone got up wondering what happened

Oh man what the powers out said Forge

Than the lights came on and their was two Erick frosts

Oh man what happened ? asked Firestar

I don't know said Gambit but looks like we have a problem at hand she said

End of part two


End file.
